Drama Total OC Attack
by Leaf161298
Summary: 18 jovenes, 1 anfitrion cruel, 1 Chef mal pagado, 2 equipos y 1 ganador ¿Quien saldra ganador de este viaje en avion por todo el mundo? Solo aqui en Drama Total OC Attack, no les digo que sera lo mejor, pero sera bueno eso les aseguro n.n Capitulo 4, Saltos australianos
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno cree una serie sobre mis OC y va a ser una temporada parecida a TDWT por 3 razones hize esto n.n**

**Primero, no pedi OC de otros porque tardaria mas adelante**

**2do, casi no hay nada nuevo :yuno: c:**

**3ro, este fic si lo voy a acabar :challengeacepted:**

* * *

-Ah, el gran campamento Wawanakwa.- Dice Chris, ya no iremos ahi los 18 concursantes ya estan aqui. *Muestra el autobus*

-Ah que buen dia, listo para ver a las serpientes de todo el mundo.- Dice un chico muy moreno, que viste una camisa a rayas moradas, una chaqueta negra, jeans azules, botas cafes con un pelo de reggeae sin olvidar el detalle de sus ojos negros.- Soy Oliver Rhode.- Dice Oliver mientras le da un choque de puños a Chris y se va a sentarse en una banca que habia

-Si claro como no, idiota.- Dice un chico con pelo castaño, ojos rojos, sombrero vaquero, chaqueta corta roja abierta que muestra una camisa roja oscura de manga semilarga , shorts negros y botas negras.- Clyde Donoven para ti.- Ve a Oliver fijamente

-Wow, esto sera interesante.- Sale bajando una chica que viste una camisa manga larga verde debajo de una amarilla, shorts verdes, lentes calcetas blancas y tenis naranjas aparte de unos ojos azules.- Soy Molly Molter.- Ve a los chicos y le sonrie a Clyde.- Sonrie Clyde el pasado ya es pasado.- Dice ella y Clyde se sonroja

-Claro como eliminar que tu familia fue asesinada cuando tenias 5 años.- Dice un chico alto de pelo naranja que vestia una bata blanca, camisa negra, pants azules, lentes y unas botas blancas.- Dexter Slaugther para ustedes

-Que dijiste de mi familia idiota!.-Dice Clyde agarrando del cuello de la camisa de Dexter hasta que Molly lo abraza y este suelta a Dexter

-Hola chicos.- Dice un chico de estatura media con pelo negro despeinado y ojos verdes que viste una camisa negra, chaqueta manga corta verde, pantalones blancos y botas cafés.- Leaf Vega aqui.- Dice Leaf parandose encima de unas maletas

-Apartense de aqui chicos que Onice Garcia vino a ganar.-Dice una chica de pelo negro largo con un mechon rosa y viste una camisa negra con una T grafiteada de manga corta, Pantalones de mezcilla negro, zapatos naranjas que va empujando a todo y patea una maleta en la que estaba Leaf y el se cae al piso.- Upsi je.- Dice en un tono burlon.

-Auch.- Dice Leaf y Oliver lo levanta hasta que una chica de pelo rubio amarillo y ojos azules que viste lentes, una camisa manga roja debajo de un bikini azul, pantalones ajustados azules y botas rojas le da una cachetada descomunal a el y a Leaf.

-Estupidos hombres, yo Allison Husther los eliminare.- Le da una mirada fija tanto a Leaf como a Clyde como a Oliver y como a Dexter.- Son unos idiotas!

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que carajo acaba de pasar?- Dice un chico enano de ojos morados, pelo castaño y 2 mechones rubios que vestia una gorra francesa morada con su nombre, camisa morada, chaqueta color verde pasto, Jeans azules y zapatos blancos- Por cierto soy Craig. Craig Molter- Lo dice mientras levanta a Leaf y a Oliver.

-No se y no me importa enano.- Dice un chico de pelo naranja despeinado, ojos azules, una cicatriz en el cuello y viste una camisa de manga corta en la manga derecha y sin manga del lado izquierdo, pantalones azules y tenis blancos.- Soy Hugo Rocket.- Dice esto mientras se lo lleva y una chica sale con una patada voladora, ella era un poco gordita, pelo rubio corto y viste una camisa manga larga rosa que dice "I Love my Molter", unos pantalones azules, sandalias rojas, un sombrero frances morado como el de Craig.- Auch

-Tocas a mi Craig y te mato!.- Dice la chica abrazandolo

-Gracias mi linda Anastacia Amstrong.- Le dice Craig mientras sonrie y una chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos negros de estatura baja que viste una camisa manga larga verde oscura, chaleco cafe, una camisa de metal debajo de su camisa oscuro, pants grises oscuros y botas negras aparte de un collar.- Marianita Castro, ¿Como estas?- Le dice Craig y ella solo le sonrie y Anastacia se pone celosa y le jala la oreja a Craig

-Dejame ver.- Dice Mclean viendo a todos.- Tenemos a un chico serpiente, a un huerfano, a una optimista, a un cientifico, a un hiperactivo con cara de adicto al cafe, a una gotica, a una chica que odia a los hombres, a una parejita y a una chica sin emociones, genial.- Dice Mclean y ve a un chico parecido a Leaf solo que este vestia una chaqueta roja, zapatos negros y pantalones azules

-Aqui estoy Earth Vega.- Dice y ve a todos con una mirada competitiva y Leaf empieza a golpearse la cabeza con una pared

-De todas la series, de todo el pais, del continente y del mundo tenia que estar aqui mi hermano no?-Dice Leaf sarcasticamente y a punto de gritar como el Tano Pasman.

-Yahooooo!- Salta una chica y se le ve encima del autobus con pelo de afro rojo, un traje de baño negro, chaqueta azul y unas sandalias rojas.- Yo Aiko Saikuri ganare esto.- Grita mientras espera que las chicas la atraparan pero todas se hacen a un lado.- Estoy bien, ja, estuvo divertido.- Dice mientras se levanta como si nada y a Hugo se le sangra la nariz y Allison le da una bofetada como la que le dio a Leaf y a Oliver

-Cabron pervertido!- Dice ella y Anastacia y Molly la sujetan para evitar que maten a Hugo

-...- Solo sale una chica que se le ven que viste unos pantalones blancos, camisa blanca y un gorro blanco aparte sus ojos grises y caminaba descalza.- Soy oscuridad para ustedes... Andy Anderson...- Dice la chica y se ubica a lado de Clyde y ninguno de los 2 mira al otro

Todos se asustaron con el chico que venia, traia un traje rojo, zapatos negros, ojos rojos, pelo blanco pero con un estilo como el de Clyde y una mirada de intriga le dio a este, el chico de traje venia bebiendo vino.- Me llamo Jackleon Yuki y nunca pense que el hermano de mi maestro Sao estuviera aqui.- Al decir esto todos se alejaron de el horrorizados, ya sabian que el hermano de Clyde mato a su familia y Clyde sabe que lo hizo solo porque estaba aburrido.- Nunca pense que el chico mas estupido del mundo vino.- Jackleon vio sonriente a Clyde y luego le da un rodillazo a su estomago y se va cerca de Mclean.- Idiotas

-MALDITOOOOOOOO!- Se ve a Clyde dando gritos de dolor mientras ve a Jackleon.- TE VOY A GANAR, BUSCARE A MI HERMANO Y LO MATARE!- Dice Clyde y Jackleon lo ignora.

-Ese chico... es un mounstro...- Dice una chica alta de pelo negro corto, y un vestido de novia blanco y sandalias blancas y se va con Leaf, Onice y Oliver.- Soy Jessica Marsh.- Le sonrie la chica a Oliver

/Entra Chef y trae a unas gemelas, ambas con un short verde, camisas azules sin mangas, botas negras y una de ellas lleva el pelo rojo largo y la otra azul eran igual de altas como Onice/

-Monica y Mery Stone como estan.- Dice Mclean y las chicas hablan sobre chicos sin hacerle caso a Mclean y van con Oliver y este se va con Leaf, Craig y Dexter

-Wow Oliver eres el rey del Harem de aqui.- Le sonrie Craig

-Es porque es negro?- Dexter dice y Oliver se queda de pie medio traumado

-Bueno, pues los negros son tienen el estereotipo de tenerla grande.- Dice Leaf.- Al igual que con el jabon

-No los culpo en la primera.- Dice Oliver y los 3 chicos se quedan con cara de traumatizados

-Pues si fuese asi, imaginense a Chef.- Dice Onice con sonrisa pervertida y todos los tipos se quedaron viendola

-Chef ahi viene el ultimo.- Dice Mclean y el autobus explota dejando salir a un chico con pantalones militares verde, camisa verde y tenis blancos, de pelo negro corto negro.- Jack Peña a su servicio. No soy militar pero si cinta negra de Kung fu.- Dice Jack y Mclean le cierra la boca

-Bueno asi estaran por equipos, cuando los mencione pasan aca. A diferencias de otras temporadas las cabañas seran mixtas. A parte mencionare al capitan de cada equipo- Dice Mclean y muestra la bandera de una estrella y un puño dorado.- Las Estrellas Golpeadoras son

-Dexter.- Este solo se va a la bandera sin decir nada

-Oliver.- El le da un puño al hombro de Dexter y no dice ni muestra emociones

-La capitana Molly.- La chica corre con los 2 y empieza a hablar con Oliver

-Clyde.- El solo camina como si nada y se queda a lado de un poste viendo con odio a Jackleon

-Monica.- Ella al instante va a abrazar a Oliver

-Mery.- Ella hace lo mismo que su hermana

-Anastacia.- Ella solo le da un beso a Craig y ve a su equipo

-Leaf.- El llega y le da unas palmadas a Clyde y a Molly

-Hugo.- El llega y Anastacia se queda triste

-Ahora mostrare quienes seran los Viajeros Amazonicos.- Dice Mclean y saca una bandera que tiene al planeta cruzada por 2 flechas a un estilo pirata

-Jack.- El chico corre hacia la bandera

-Capintan Jackleon.- Mira seriamente a los que quedan

-Earth.- Camina y ve a su hermano fijamente

-Craig.- Este le sopla un beso a Anastacia pero Jackleon le agarra los labios y le dice que no

-Andy.- La chica solo ve sin emociones a Craig

-Marianita.- Esta solo ve a Craig y le sonrie

-Allison.- Ella solo ve con odio a los chicos y le da una cachetada a Jack

-Onice.- Esta solo le da una nalgada a Allison y esta la besa en los labios dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Aiko.- Esta salta emocionada y cae sobre Craig enfureciendo a Anastacia

-Bueno pues pasen a los confesionarios

* * *

Clyde: Sea como sea que pase esto, Jackleon vas a pagar y yo ganare esto

Molly: Bueno soy la capitana, debo ser responsable con todo el equipo, aparte podria conocer mas a Clyde que hace 10 años jejeje

Oliver: Buenas, estoy preparado para ganar aqui pero espero que no salga mi personalidad psicopata

Jackleon: Muy bien, solo Aiko, Allison, Clyde, Jack, Oliver, y Molly seran dificiles los demas seran pan comido

Aiko: Yahooo! quiero ver como va esto JAJAJAJAJA!

Leaf: -Bebe cafe- Estoy preparado para ganar aqui

Allison: Estupidos hombres los hare papilla

Earth: Voy a demostrarle a mi hermano mayor que soy mejor que el, como siempre eu.

* * *

-Bueno, aqui esta el primer episodio de esta serie, ahora preguntense esto. ¿Quien Ganara? ¿Habran parejas?.- El chef lo interrumpe y dice.-¿Me van a pagar?.- Mclean lo niega y dice.- Todo esto y mucho mas en DRAMA TOTAL OC ATTACK

Bueno aqui mi primer capitulo, y este fic lo voy a tratar de acabar, espero que les haya gustado jejeje c:

Manden Reviews si quieren n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención el Fic está hecho por mí, si quieren pedir a mis OC pidan por MP**

**Lo único mío aquí son la trama y los concursantes**

**-Por cierto habrá una secuela cada 6 eliminados, aparte de eso cuando un concursante sea eliminado se mostrara su ficha de concursante con sus datos (Nombre completo, alias, edad, estatura y razón de su personalidad)**

**Sin más que decir iniciamos non**

*Suena el intro de mi Fic*

Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú como estas?- Se ve a Aiko saltando del avión al rio amazonas en Brasil

En todo momento pienso en ti- Se ve a Craig y Anastacia besándose en Paris

Me preguntaste que quiero ser y la respuesta vas a aprender.- Se ve a Allison con ropa Azteca y persigue a Leaf y a Hugo con una lanza

Yo quiero ser famoso- Se ve a Oliver estudiando serpientes de Sudáfrica cuando acaricia a una asustando a Jessica

Muchos peligros puedo pasar.- Se ve a Onice y a Earth cayendo por las Cataratas de Niágara en Canada

Todo lo puedo soportar.- Se ve a Andy caminando descalza mientras unos tiburones que la siguen tienen que usar abrigos en Groenlandia

Nada en mi camino me va a detener.- Se ve a Jackleon evadiendo a los soldados y aliens del Área 51

Lo que yo quiero ser.- Se ve a Mónica y a Mery corriendo de unos osos pandas y unos chinos molestos en la Muralla China

Yo quiero ser Famoso.- Se ve a Clyde salvándole la vida a Molly cuando esta se cayó de La Estatua de la libertad

Nananananananananana.- Se ve a Dexter caminando y buscando pistas en Londres con Marianita y el avión pasa por encima de ellos y se ve al avión destrozando pirámides, edificios y arboles aparte de monumentos nacionales

YO QUIERO SER, YO QUIERO SER QUIERO SER FAMOSO, YO QUIERO SER QUIERO SER FAMOSO.- Los 2 equipos están cantando cada uno en una ala mientras el Chef acelera fuerte dejándolos a todos en el aeropuerto

Suenan los silbidos del final de la intro y todos aterrizan sanos y salvo menos Aiko que ella cae sin paracaídas a un ala y Dexter la vio sorprendida y acaba la intro

*Se acaba el intro y se ven a los chicos comiendo en cada equipo*

-Mesa de las estrellas golpeadoras-

-¿Muy bien capitana, cual es nuestra estrategia de ganar?- Dice Dexter hablándole a Molly que ella estaba viendo a Clyde y este le sonríe y se pone roja y escucha a Dexter.

-Em que paso Dexter.- Dice ella con una mirada nerviosa viéndolo a él y Dexter le pone una cara seria

-2 cosas, 1 aprende a disimular.-Dice a él señalando a Clyde.- Y 2 que estrategia haremos para este reto.- Dice Dexter haciendo que Molly se sonroje

-Que bien que estamos en el mismo equipo Mery.- Dice Monica abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Asi es Monica.- Dice Mery abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Eeeeeeeee.- Gritan las 2 y Clyde les lanza la comida que tenía haciendo que se vayan al baño

-¡Carajo! Pueden callarse ustedes 2!- Les grita Clyde a las chicas

Confesionario

Monica: Clyde es muy grosero con nosotras, Mery: Si esperemos a que se vaya pronto

Leaf: Por lo menos la comida no sabe mal, o es eso o no puedo sentir los sabores

Jackleon: Ya debo plantear a mi primera victima

- Mesa de los viajeros amazónicos-

-Earth, tu hermano es muy comelón.- Dice Marianita y todos ven a Leaf con una torre de 78 platos

-Olvídalo él es así.- Dice Earth burlándose de el

-….-Andy solo ve su comida mientras ve a Craig.- Sabes… no deberías preocuparte…. Mucho por ella…. Estará bien…-Dice ella mientras ve su comida.

-Bueno, espero que tengas razón.- Dice Craig y sigue viendo a Aiko y a Leaf que llevan como 2 filas de platos de comida y se levantan como si nada.

-Buenos días chicos.- Dice Mclean con su sonrisa.- Espero que estén bien para nuestro primer reto que será un viaje largo en el rio amazonas- Dice Mclean mientras jala una palanca y se abre una puerta.- El equipo con más miembros en ese blanco pequeño gana.- Dice mientras suena una campana.- Olvide que tenían que cantar.- Dice y empujan a todos del avión

/SONG TIME (?)/

-Cantamos y caemos.- Dice Molly

-Algunos lo disfrutan.- Dice Clyde mientras ve a Aiko gritar ¡SI!

-La vida frente a nuestros ojos pasa.- Dice Hugo

-En pedazos quedaremos.- Dicen Leaf y Earth viendo el piso

.- Nos desintegraremos.- Dice Jackleon abrazado de Jack

.-Hay tantas cosas que queremos hacer antes de morir.- Dicen todos al unísono

(Nota: Encuéntrenle ritmo a esta parte xD)

-Ser millonaria.- Dice Jessica

-Campeona de billar.- Dice Craig

-Investigador de serpientes con mi papá.- Dice Oliver

-Casarme con Craig.- Dice Anastacia abrazando al chico

-Montar caballos.- Dice Allison

-Eliminar a mi hermano.- Dice Clyde

-Ser ejecutivo.- Dice Jackleon

-Luchar contra un oso polar.- Dice Hugo

-Alto mando.- Dice Leaf

-Matar hombres.- Dice Allison

-Reparar barras paralelas.- Dice Marianita y cae más rápido

-¡No hay que seguir cayendo, nuestra meta es detenernos!-Dice Jackleon

-Y no dar al suelo al caernos.- Dice Aiko sonriendo

-Rompiéndonos en pedazos.- Dice Jessica

- Las cabezas en los brazos.- Dice Andy

-Seria espantoso eso.- Dice Molly.- Y por eso Chris esperamos que nos des...

-Alas.- Dice Molly

-Un salvavidas.- Dice Clyde

-Una grieta en el tiempo.- Dice Andy

-Paracaídas.- Dice Earth

-Cama de agua.- Dice Craig

-Un trampolín.- Dice Jack

-Zapatos elásticos.- Dice Jessica

-Botas voladoras.- Dice Jackleon

-Ardillas voladoras- Dice Aiko

-Baño de burbujas.- Dice Anastacia

-Cambio a las burbujas.- Dice Aiko

-Mery.- Dice Monica

-¡Pizza! ¡No! Papitas con salsa también.- Dice Onice y todos se ponen a su alrededor

Porque hay mucho que hacer antes de morir ¡Ya lo dijimos! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! ¡Hay mucho que hacer antes de morir! ¡Sí!- Dicen todos al unisonó y ambos equipos caen al blanco que era una telaraña, todos menos Hugo ni Oliver ni Anastacia que caen al piso ni Aiko que cae sobre un tigre que iba a comer a los chicos.

/SONG END/

-Muy bien los Viajeros Amazónicos ganan la primera parte y la ventaja.- Les dice mientras le da un mapa a Jack

-Y que se supone que haremos.- Dice Earth.

-Fácil, encontrar un tesoro que está oculto en una pirámide en todo el Amazonas.- Dice Chris y todos las Estrellas se quedan asustados.

-¡Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE LO HAREMOS!- Grita Dexter

-No lo sé ni me importa.- Dice Mclean y se va en un todoterreno con Chef y cada equipo va por lados contrarios

(Estrellas Golpeadoras)

-¿Muy bien, alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo encontrar el tesoro?- Dice Clyde mientras todos ven a Molly.

-¿Qué? Solo soy líder, no un mapa.- Dice Molly mientras piensa como buscar.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Nadie trae nada de metal?- Dice Dexter y todos revisaron si traían algo de metal y nadie traía nada.- Bien.- Dice mientras saca un clip y lo pone en una hoja que estaba en un tronco mojado.- Y Esta apunta hacia el este.- Tenemos que ir por ahí

-¿Estás seguro?- Dice Oliver.

-¿Tienes algún otro plan?- Dice Dexter

-Mejor me callo.- Dice Oliver mientras todos siguen a Dexter.

Confesionario

Oliver: No estoy seguro de lo que haga Dexter, supongo que dejare a mi serpiente ir, ella rastrea metal

Clyde: El chico serpiente esta desconfiado, es hora de que entre en acción

Molly: Espero que ganemos este desafío, a pesar de que ellos si saben dónde está el tesoro

Hugo: A mí no me importa quién sea de mi equipo, les ganare a todos incluso a la tetas de basquetbol de Aiko, un momento ¿Acabo de decir eso en público verdad?

-¿Oye Leaf, como te gusta el café?- Dice Hugo

-Describe a Oliver y a Clyde en una palabra.- Dice Leaf y Clyde.

-¿Negro y Amargo?-Dice Monica y todos empiezan a reírse

(Viajeros amazónicos)

-Argh, maldita sea porque pienso que estamos lejos y cerca a la vez.- Dice Jackleon viendo a Craig y a Earth

-No me culpes si el que nos guía es Jack.- Dice Craig cuando de repente Jack se queda quieto por unos segundos.

-Chicos…. El puente está roto…-Muestra Jack el puente que estaba cerca del tesoro

-…. Que haremos.- Dice Andy mientras ve a Aiko montada en el tigre.- Aiko… Que haces…

- Yupi!- Dice Aiko usando una liana para ir al otro lado del risco.- Suban.- Les dice sonriendo

-Bueno…. Es que yo…..- Dice Andy y Jackleon la empuja y ella se sostiene con miedo sobre la liana.- AHHHHHHHHH!

-Ya voy.- Dice Craig y se sube a la liana.

-Espérenme.- Dice Jack y se columpia y llega. -De nada.- Dice Andy sonrojada y se ve a Allison y a Onice en la liana y llegan embistiendo a Craig.

-Au eso me…- Dice Craig y Allison le da una bofetada descomunal.- Au.- Dice Craig con una marca roja de una mano en la cara.

-Ahí voy.- Dice Earth y este sale volando hacia el tigre de Aiko que iba a comer al equipo

-No me dejen.- Dice Jackleon y se va por la liana

-¡Yahoo!- Grita Onice mientras se van ella, Jessica y Allison en la liana.

/3 horas después llegan todos los equipos a la pirámide/

-Muy bien chicos, su reto será simple.- Deberán pasar y encontrar un cofre que está ahí. El primer equipo en salir gana.-

-Puf fácil.- Dice Dexter y toca una baldosa del piso y recibe una descarga eléctrica.- Bueno no tan fácil.- Dice y todo el equipo ríe.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dice Andy y Aiko la carga y la avienta al otro lado de la sala sana y salva.- Auch…-Dice ella mientras se levanta y ve como Oliver pasa por un camino de serpientes Ileso.

-Vamos chicos.- Dice Clyde y todos lo siguen y llegan a un cruce de 4 caminos y le susurra un plan y todos se separan y van por 4 caminos

-Chicas izquierda orilla, chicos derecha Orilla.- Dice Jackleon y cada quien va por su camino

/Camino izquierda orilla/

-¿Muy bien alguien me dice por dónde iremos?- Dice Oliver y Leaf y Anastacia lo siguen.

-AHHHHH!- Dice Andy viendo una roca que va rodando tras ello y Oliver la carga y se la lleva a Andy.- Porque me salvas…. ¿Rhode?

-Un explorador nunca deja a sus compañeros de viaje.- Dice Oliver y le da una sonrisa a Andy y ella se sonroja y Allison le da una bofetada.

-Mírame bien chico con ojos de serpiente, tocas a esta chica y yo te mato cabron entendido.- Dice Allison mientras Oliver cambia sus ojos de negro a los de una serpiente y saca un cuchillo.

-Oh si, si lo entiendo.- Dice Oliver mientras se clava el cuchillo al pecho y lo saca y lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo Leaf le pega con un sartén que traía y le susurra algo a Oliver.- Oh perdón, disculpenos.- Dice Oliver mientras se va con los demás más lejos.

-Oliver, tu personalidad esta mas loca que hace 5 años.- Dice Anastacia y Oliver se ve al espejo de la chica.

-Andy debe saber esto….- Dice Oliver y van a la sala del tesoro

Confesionario

Andy: Es que yo…- Se sonroja.- Oliver me… gusta…. ¡AY NO QUISE DECIR ESO!-Se tapa la boca

¡DAME ESA CINTA!

¡DAME ESA CINTA!

¡ARGH COMO SE ABRE ESTA COSA!

Allison: Ese idiota si cree que se ira con ella está equivocado muy equivocado

Jessica: A Andy le gusta a Oliver, como desearía tener un novio.- Suspira.

/Camino Izquierda centro/

-Tsk…. Que reto tan aburrido.- Dice Hugo viendo a Clyde y de repente pisan una baldosa que dispara flechas

-¿Ahora si es divertido verdad?- Grita Clyde huyendo de las flechas mientras corre con Hugo

-A decir verdad si Donoven.- Grita Hugo y cuando llegan a la puerta principal y rompen encuentran el cofre.

-¿Cómo le haremos?-Pregunta Hugo viendo a Clyde.

-Yo sé pero no creo que sea buena manera, ya que nos podría llevar a la muerte

/Camino derecha centro/

-Muy bien Molly y ¿Qué opinas sobre Clyde?- Dice Mery sonriéndole

-Pues…. esto…. no quiero decirlo.- Dice Molly sonrojada

-¿Te gusta?- Dice Mery confusa

-Pues la realidad…..¡Corre!- Dice Molly mientras unos cocodrilos las alcanzan.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grita Mery mientras huyen

/Camino derecha orilla/

-Falta poco.- Dice Earth ya viendo la entrada al cofre del tesoro

-Ok. Ya llegamos pero que cara...- Dice Jackleon viendo que Hugo y Clyde andan corriendo con el tesoro y todo el equipo se va con ellos.- Tras ellos.- Los Viajeros Amazónicos lo siguen pero llegaron tarde.

-Muy bien, las Estrellas Boxeadoras ganan por hoy. Viajeros. Ustedes celebraran nuestra nueva forma de eliminación y cambio.- Dicen Mclean y todos se miran confusos.- Ósea que uno de su equipo cambiara a ellos y viceversa.- Lo dice para aclararlo.- Es hora de la eliminación

/ELIMINATION TIME/

Se ve una sala absolutamente negra con 9 luces de colores distintos representando a cada miembro y una mesa redonda de color dorada con un televisor de 360 grados en el centro

-Muy bien, ¿Ahora qué?- Aparece Jackleon tras una luz gris oscuro que se enciende.

-…..- Aparece Andy tras una luz blanca que se enciende.

-Tengo miedo.- Aparece Jessica tras una luz amarilla que se enciende.

-Malditos hombres.- Aparece Allison tras una luz azul celestes que se enciende.

-Cállate Allison.- Aparece Earth tras una luz café que se enciende.

-Yahoo.- Aparece Aiko tras una luz rojo rubí que se enciende

-Ash, está loca nunca se calmara.- Aparece Onice tras una luz rosa oscuro que se enciende

-Cálmense.- Aparece Craig tras una luz purpura que se enciende

-Y como último yo.- Aparece Jack tras una luz verde oscuro que se enciende

-Muy bien chicos esta la ceremonia de eliminación, hare 3 reglas. 1, el capitán nunca será eliminado y el 3er miembro con más votos será el nuevo capitán. 2, el equipo contrario voto por ustedes, no es injusto, es justo. Para ellos y como ultima regla, el 2do miembro con más votos se ira con el equipo contrario.- Dice Chris que aparece en la tele y los votos son para…

.

.

.

.

.Un voto para Allison, te voto Oliver.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.Un voto para Earth te voto Molly.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.Otro voto para Allison, te voto Leaf.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.Un voto para Andy, te voto Dexter.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.Otro voto para Earth, te voto Hugo.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 2 votos para Andy, te votaron Mery y Monica.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

. Un voto para Allison, te voto Clyde.- Se muestra la escena del voto y la persona eliminada de DTOCA es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Allison, te voto Anastacia.- Se muestra la escena del voto y Andy suspira y ve que una puerta se abre. Andy entra ahí.- Sale una luz blanca y Andy entra ahí y entra ella se va Anastacia y la luz blanca de Andy cambio a rosa

-¡Maldita Anastacia!- Porque me eliminaste, ¡Serás cabrona y puta!- Grita Allison y Anastacia le da una sonrisa

-Querida amiga. Alguien que daña a mi Craig es mi enemigo.- Le susurra a Allison y Chris le da un paracaídas a Allison y Onice le da un beso a Allison antes de ser eliminada

-Lo siento Allison, desearía que estuviésemos más tiempo juntas.- Le dice Onice y le da un beso en los labios a Allison y ella se avienta sonrojada

-Muy bien. Este episodio ha acabado, la primera chica fue eliminada y es Allison y ahora ¿Cómo se llevara Andy con Oliver? ¿Sabrá su secreto? ¿Quién ganara esta temporada? ¿A dónde iremos? Todo esto y más en ¡DRAMA TOTAL OC ATTACK! .- Dice Mclean soltando el pasaporte de Allison y se ven sus datos

**Votos:**

**Allison- 4 (Leaf, Oliver y Anastacia)**

**Andy (Nueva Estrella Boxeadora)- 3 (Mery y Monica)**

**Earth (Nuevo capitán)- 2 votos**

**Datos de la eliminada 1**

**Pasaporte de Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Nombre: Alicia Sonia Husther Rhodes**

**Alias: Allison**

**Edad: 17 años cumple el 27 de octubre**

**Estatura: 1,72 metros**

**Razón de su personalidad: Ella es hembrita (Mujer que cree que son mejores ellas que los hombres) y su razón es que su madre fue violada y como ningún hombre la quería por estar embarazada de Allison, su mejor amiga se volvió su novia y más tarde la esposa de la madre de Allison. Ella fue acosada por los mismos hombres que violaron a su madre y empezó a sentir un odio por ellos.**

**Bueno acabe este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sobre Allison y Onice. Son como amigovias (?) Que es decir que son amigas y novias: nomedigas: en la secuela se hablara de esto. Si quieren preguntar algo háganlo y hasta pueden darme predicciones, los que me manden su predicción y me aciertan 5 o más puestos o puede mandarme su personaje como concursantes en la fusión de equipos non**

**P.D: También hare una sección de preguntas sin responder ustedes mándenme una pregunta por mensaje privado o por review y la aceptare non**

**Adiós .D. se despide su amigo con adicción al café xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el 3er capítulo de este Fic y quiero decirles que gracias por los reviews y Mensajes privados, aunque no sean muchos xD Y estoy esperando a que me vaya mejor en este Fic xD y ahora sin más que decir inicia el capítulo 3 .D.**

-La última vez en Drama Total OC Attack, vimos como nuestros 18 chicos se aventuraron en las amazonas, a algunos les fue bien.- Se muestra la parte en la que las Estrellas ganan.- Y a otros no tanto.- Se ve a las chicas, a Oliver y a Leaf huyendo de una roca rodando.- Pero al final Allison se le acabo el viaje y fue la primera eliminada ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? Todo esto y mucho más en Drama Total ¡OC ATTACK!

*Suena el intro de mi Fic*

Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú como estas?- Se ve a Aiko saltando del avión al rio amazonas en Brasil

En todo momento pienso en ti- Se ve a Craig y Anastacia besándose en Paris

Me preguntaste que quiero ser y la respuesta vas a aprender.- Se ve a Allison con ropa Azteca y persigue a Leaf y a Hugo con una lanza

Yo quiero ser famoso- Se ve a Oliver estudiando serpientes de Sudáfrica cuando acaricia a una asustando a Jessica

Muchos peligros puedo pasar.- Se ve a Onice y a Earth cayendo por las Cataratas de Niágara en Canada

Todo lo puedo soportar.- Se ve a Andy caminando descalza mientras unos tiburones que la siguen tienen que usar abrigos en Groenlandia

Nada en mi camino me va a detener.- Se ve a Jackleon evadiendo a los soldados y aliens del Área 51

Lo que yo quiero ser.- Se ve a Mónica y a Mery corriendo de unos osos pandas y unos chinos molestos en la Muralla China

Yo quiero ser Famoso.- Se ve a Clyde salvándole la vida a Molly cuando esta se cayó de La Estatua de la libertad

Nananananananananana.- Se ve a Dexter caminando y buscando pistas en Londres con Marianita y el avión pasa por encima de ellos y se ve al avión destrozando pirámides, edificios y arboles aparte de monumentos nacionales

YO QUIERO SER, YO QUIERO SER QUIERO SER FAMOSO, YO QUIERO SER QUIERO SER FAMOSO.- Los 2 equipos están cantando cada uno en una ala mientras el Chef acelera fuerte dejándolos a todos en el aeropuerto

Suenan los silbidos del final de la intro y todos aterrizan sanos y salvo menos Aiko que ella cae sin paracaídas a un ala y Dexter la vio sorprendida y acaba la intro

*Se acaba la intro y se ven a las estrellas comiendo comida con clase en una mesa redonda*

-¿Muy bien y como durmieron chicos?- Le dice Molly sonriendo a los chicos pero nadie le hace caso.- Jejeje, tan ocupados con su comida Jejeje.- Dice Molly sonriendo y ve que Dexter está llegando con una copa de vino

-Pues yo dormí bien.- Dice Dexter bebiendo su copa de vino.

-No me importa quien durmió bien ni quien durmió mal.-Dice Clyde bebiendo su te.- Lo único que me importa es quien será eliminado.- Dice Clyde

-Pues yo tengo un problema pero no es de mucha importancia je.- Dice Oliver viendo a Leaf y a Andy

-Soy yo o está empezando a hacer mucho frio.- Dice Hugo y Clyde agarra el café de Leaf y se lo avienta a la cara.- ¡Ahhhh!- Grita mientras va corriendo al baño.

-Pregunto ¿Mejor? Bueno se ve que si.- Dice Clyde sarcásticamente.

* * *

Confesionario.

Hugo: Clyde esta demente, me agradan tipos como él. Pero…. ¡¿Es en serio?! Aventarme un café hirviendo

Oliver: Le debo decir a Andy lo de mi personalidad psicópata pero temo que me odie

Jackleon: Asi que Oliver tiene una personalidad psicópata eh? Hora de entrar en acción

Molly: Debo advertirle a los demás de Jackleon pronto

* * *

-Oliver tenemos que hablar.- Dice Molly y se lleva a Oliver Y A Andy.- Tu también.- Dice ella alterada.- Oliver, Jackleon descubrió tu secreto.

-¿Cuál secreto?- Pregunta Andy confundida del tema

-Andy…. No se cómo decírtelo pero tengo una personalidad psicópata.- Dice Oliver y de repente sus ojos se vuelven de serpiente y saca un cuchillo.- Esto no lo sabrá nadie Shhhh.-Dice Oliver y antes de decir algo vuelve a la normalidad y Andy se sienta y llora viendo a Oliver.- Andy yo…- Dice Oliver y corre Andy huyendo

-¡Aléjate monstro!- Todas las chicas del equipo van y tratan a Oliver como malo menos Molly

Confesionario

Andy: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? lo hizo, maldito rompió mis sentimientos.-Dice mientras llora

Monica y Mery: Oliver…. ¡Date por muerto!

Anastacia: Pobre Oliver

* * *

/REUNION TIME/

(Llegan los 17 chicos y notan que hay una un poste y un retrato de Allison en blanco y negro)

-¿Y ese retrato qué?- Pregunta Dexter y todos ven serios al retrato y entra Chris

-Ese retrato es el eliminado y el equipo en el que estuvo eliminado se pone ahí.- Dice Mclean y se pone un abrigo.- Hoy iremos a Groenlandia.- Dice Mclean empujando a todos del avión y caen a la nieve.

(En Groenlandia)

-Brr…. Que frio hace aquí….- Dice Molly viendo a todos muriéndose de frio menos a Hugo, Dexter, Clyde ni Jackleon

-Su reto será buscar una llave que esta en este círculo rojo.- Muestra un el circulo que es de unos 500 metros de diámetro la que los ayudara a agarrar uno de los 5 trineos.- Se ve 1 trineo en buen estado, uno rayado, uno destrozado, una caja de como armar 1 trineo y uno con cuerdas.- De ahí tendrán que ir todo el equipo hasta esa montaña y el que llegue a la cima gana el desafío de yo. Listos….-Dice Mclean sacando una bocina.- Corran, corran, corran.- Dice Mclean y todos andan buscando la llave

(Con Oliver, Leaf y Dexter)

-Es oficial debo empacar.- Dice Oliver buscando la llave.- Las chicas me odian y como las que votan son del equipo contrario quiere decir que ya tengo 5 votos en contra.- Dice Oliver viendo a los chicos

-Descuida, todo pasara. Hoy cambian capitanes así que tu probabilidad es del 11.1 % que te seas uno de ellos.-Dice Dexter y Oliver lo ve seriamente

-Viejo eso no ayuda mucho.- Dice Oliver y Leaf sigue excavando y encuentra una llave

-Chicos.- Dice Leaf cantando victoria.- ¡La tengo!- Dexter le arrebata la llave y ve por unos segundos a todo el equipo.

-Chicos vámonos.- Dice Dexter y llegan a una zona de Icebergs todo el equipo.

-Oh, olvide que tenían que pasar por unos Icebergs. Jajaja.- Dice Chris malévolamente y se va al otro nado en un bote con el chef.

-Ok…- Salta Dexter a un Iceberg y casi se resbala

-Ash…- Salta Clyde y va directo al Iceberg

-Muy bien ya llego el equipo.- Dice Chris.

-Aun no, falta Molly.- Dice Clyde y ella está a punto de caer al agua y Clyde salva a la chica, poniéndose rojo el chico de los ojos rojos y Molly le da las gracias.- De…de…nada.- Se aleja de la chica.

-Espérenme.- Dice Andy y cae a los brazos de Oliver.- No me molestes monstruo.-Dice ella y se va de Oliver

* * *

Confesionario

Clyde: -Cubre con un dedo una parte de su frente.- Argh maldita sea, no sé cómo decirle a Molly lo que siento por ella…

Molly: Clyde lo conozco desde los 5 años y aún no se decirle lo que siento por el

Dexter: Debo ayudar a Molly, al fin y al cabo es mi amiga.

Andy: Le digo eso a Oliver porque yo también tengo una personalidad, no es psicópata pero si siniestra.- Su cabello, ojos y ropa se vuelven negro por unos segundos y ella grita de dolor y se vuelve blanca de ojos, pelo y ropa

* * *

-Vamos, nos quedamos atrás.- Dice Jackleon y todo el equipo llega y las chicas ven con odio a Rhode.

-Oh ¡Vamos es en serio!- Dice Oliver y su equipo tomo la que estaba un poco rayada que fue la llave que encontró Leaf

-Vámonos.- Dice Craig y montan el de cuerdas que era la llave que agarro Jackleon.- Aiko llévate… AHHHHHHH!- Tan pronto como Craig dijo eso Aiko se llevó a toda máquina el trineo

-Cuidado.- Grita Hugo mientras Clyde esquivaba las rocas, pinos y bolas de nieve gigantes

-Yahoo esto es divertido.- Grita Aiko y llegan hasta una colina que no podían subir con las manos y segundos después llegan las estrellas.- No se puede subir

-Bienvenidos a la segunda parte del desafío, que será subir la montaña, tienen 3 días para acabar el reto, a 500 metros de donde están hay comida y agua.-Dice Chris mostrando el agua y la comida.- Y antes de que empiecen, deben llevarse el trineo entero.- Se burla Mclean.- Ya, los 2 equipos van a escalar.

-Descuida yo me encargo.- Dice Hugo cargándose el trineo y llevándoselo en un brazo.- Es pesado pero ya que.- Dice Hugo y empieza a trepar

-Muy bien y… ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunta Anastacia

-Tengo una Idea.- Dice Jessica.- Que el más liviano de todos.- Agarra a Craig del cuello de su camisa.- Vaya en el trineo y los demás lo jalamos.- Opina Jessica metiendo a Craig al trineo y suena la campana.-

* * *

/SONG TIME/

-Es hora de escalar.- Canta Leaf

-Para evitar perder.- Canta Onice

-Para que todo el equipo gane el desafío.- Canta Aiko

-Y vamos a ganar.- Canta Earth mirando seriamente a Leaf

-Ustedes perderán.- Canta Leaf viendo seriamente a Earth

-El trineo a la cima habremos de llevar.- Cantan Monica y Mery

-Para, evitar perder y ser eliminado. Por un error que hice.- Canta Oliver triste

-No te culpes Oliver, no estés triste.- Canta Molly

-Pero si ese monstruo debe irse.- Cantan todas las chicas al unísono y gritándole insultos a Rhode con excepción de Molly y Marianita

-Tengo que esperar, aquí aburrido, sin mi Anastacia pero al menos me subirán.- Canta Craig

-No te quejes enano, yo cargo un trineo, en la mano pero así yo quiero.- Canta Hugo

-Hugo, no te quejes y sigue, ya que si no perderemos.- Canta Clyde

-Vamos Hugo sube el trineo.- Canta Leaf

-Vamos Hugo.- Canta Hugo.- No queremos perder.

-Vamos a ganar y me llevare el millón, por mi hermosa Allison.- Canta Onice

-Agradece que tienes pareja.- Canta Jessica.- Yo estoy muy sola

-Vamos a ganar y ustedes perderán.- cantan todos y llegan a la cima y Hugo lanza el trineo a la zona de los chicos

-Yo te hice sufrir, yo miedo te di y asuste a todo tu hermoso ser.- Canta triste Oliver llorándole a una flor

-Oliver, no llores, debes ser feliz y yo te quiero.- Canta Andy besándole en la barbilla.

-Vamos chicos súbanme, que el reto debemos ganar.-Canta a Craig

-Para que al final…..- Canta con suspenso Hugo

-Los amazónicos ganaran…- Cantan los amazónicos y los equipos comen y beben

/SONG END/

* * *

(Refugio de los amazónicos)

-Jack, creo que Jackleon trata de atacarnos y eliminarnos.- Dice Jessica

-Meh, yo no lo creo, apenas lo vi y se ve como un buen tipo.- Dice Jack comiendo su torta

-Están muertos los 2.- Dice Jackleon viéndolos y Craig lo mira raro

-Craig, ignóralos.- Dice Anastacia durmiéndose en su pecho

-Ok mi amor, dice Craig besándola en la frente y se duerme

-Cielos, esos chicos son felices, bueno espero encontrar mi pareja algún día.- Suspira Marianita

* * *

Confesionario

Jackleon: Próximo plan eliminar a Jessica

Clyde: Ya está, se lo voy a decir

Leaf: Brr…. Hace mucho… frio.-

Monica: Debo aguantar por el equipo

* * *

(Refugio de las estrellas)

-Ah, me duelen los brazos.- Grita Hugo adolorido.- Y para colmo tengo que llevar el trineo mañana.

-Cálmate viejo, que de por si las chicas no te odian.- Murmura Oliver

-Chicos, cálmense. Hugo no llevaras de nuevo el trineo, se puede viajar ya que se puede ir en trineo a la cima desde aquí.- Dice Dexter

-Vale, ahora será más sencillo.- Dijo Hugo durmiéndose

-Molly, tengo que decirte algo…-Decía Clyde.- Emm, piensa cerebro, no quiero quedar como idiota.- Pensaba Clyde hasta que Dexter empezó a hablar con Molly y le vio a Clyde y le sonrió.- Uf, je.-Pensó Clyde y se iba a acostar hasta que Molly le hablo

-Mejor empieza a pensar.- Le susurra Dexter al oído de Donoven

-Clyde… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Dice Molly sonrojada viendo a Clyde.

-Este, que yo. Bueno vale.- Dijo Clyde con su mirada seria aunque él estaba nervioso por dentro y se duerme a su lado

(A la mañana siguiente)

-Buenos días chicos.- Decía Craig viendo que las estrellas no estaban.

-¡Nos están ganando!- Grita Jackleon y Aiko se lleva el trineo a toda marcha llevándose a todos los chicos

-¡Yahoo! Esto es divertido.-Gritaba Aiko mientras evitaba todas las bolas de nieve gigantes, troncos y rocas.- Este reto es fácil ¡Cuidado!- Decía Aiko cuando dio una curva que CASI hace volar a Craig de la montaña

-¡Aiko fíjate que casi me caigo!- Gritaba Craig cuando llegaron a una cueva.

-Que lentos son chicos.- Dijo Leaf sarcásticamente y todo el equipo ríe

-Bueno chicos aquí es la última parte del desafío que será ir a la cima de la montaña.- Decía Mclean.- Este reto es difícil porque hay muchos caminos, todos los llevaran a la cima, solo unos caminos lo llevaran a otros.- Continuaba Mclean.- Pero…. si un miembro de su equipo o del suyo.- Señalaba a ambos equipos.- Llega sonara una alarma que significa que tienen 10 minutos antes de que el Chef empiece a buscarlos.- Dice Mclean y se va con el Chef vestido de Yeti.- El primer equipo completo en llegar nada, los que pierdan y sean encontrados por el Chef se ganan 2 votos

-Muy bien vamos a ir todos juntos.- Dice Clyde.- Si nos separamos seremos carnada fácil.- Dice Clyde y el equipo entero se va con el

-Muy bien, tenemos que irnos separados.- Dice Jack dándole 4 radios, uno a Jessica, uno a Craig, uno a Earth y uno a Jackleon.- Cada uno agarre a su compañero.- Tan pronto como Jack dijo esto Jackleon le jalo de la camisa y se lo llevo

-Yo me llevare a Anastacia.- Dijo Jessica dejando a Marianita con Craig y a Onice con Earth

(Estrellas Boxeadoras)

-Y donde se supone que estamos.- Dijo Molly mientras veía a todos.- Llevamos aquí 15 minutos y no sabemos ni que hacemos.- Continua hablando.

-Creo que ya sé dónde.- Habla Hugo y ve que esta la salida pero tan pronto como la encuentran, Clyde lanza una roca sin ser descubierto y se derrumban unas rocas cubriendo casi toda la salida.- ¡Olvídenlo!- Grita enojado

-Creo que encontré una.- Ve Clyde que hay una salida pero tenían que trepar una montaña y todos la suben siendo Oliver el ultimo.

-¡Ayayay!- Se cae Andy y Oliver la atrapa antes de caerse y se sonroja.- No me mires.- Dice esto y ve que tiene una serpiente en su camisa.

-….Descuida no te hare daño.- Dice Oliver poniendo a la serpiente en su chamarra y viendo que Andy tenía una herida en su brazo y la veía llorar y este le pone un vendaje.- Descuida estarás bien Andy.- Dice Oliver sonriéndole y para cuando llegan a la cima ya era demasiado tarde, ya que los Viajeros amazónicos ya habían llegado

-Y los ganadores son los Viajeros Amazónicos, ahora las Estrellas debutaran la ceremonia de eliminación de su equipo.- Dice sonriendo Mclean

* * *

/ELIMINATION TIME/

(Se ve una sala absolutamente negra con 9 luces de colores distintos representando a cada miembro y una mesa redonda de color dorada con un televisor de 360 grados en el centro)

-Bueno y aquí vamos.- Aparece Leaf bebiendo su café tras una luz verde pasto que se enciende

-Tsk, cállate idiota.- Aparece Clyde tras una luz roja que se enciende

-…- Aparece Andy tras una luz blanca que se enciende

-Bueno, las probabilidades de ser eliminado es de 11,1%.-Aparece Dexter tras una luz naranja que se enciende

-Al menos yo estoy a salvo.- Aparece Molly tras una luz azul que se enciende

-Yo no voy a perder. Sueñen con su victoria.- Aparece Hugo levantando pesas tras una luz negra se enciende

-Cálmense chicos.- Aparece Oliver tras una luz morado oscuro que se enciende

-Qué bonito lugar.- Aparecen Monica y Mery tras 2 luces una de color durazno y otra de naranja oscuro

- Muy bien chicos esta la ceremonia de eliminación, hare 3 reglas. 1, el capitán nunca será eliminado y el 3er miembro con más votos será el nuevo capitán. 2, el equipo contrario voto por ustedes, no es injusto, es justo. Para ellos y como ultima regla, el 2do miembro con más votos se ira con el equipo contrario.- Dice Chris que aparece en la tele y los votos son para…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Un voto para Oliver, te voto Anastacia.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Un voto para Mery, te voto Jackleon.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Otro voto para Oliver, te voto Onice.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Un voto para Mery, te voto Craig.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Un voto más para Mery, te voto Jessica.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Un voto para Dexter, te voto Jack.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un voto para Hugo, te voto Aiko.- Se muestra la escena del voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Quedan 2 votos y uno es para Hugo, te voto Marianita.- Se muestra la escena del voto.- Y el eliminado o eliminada es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Mery, te voto Earth.- Se muestra la escena del voto

-No, pero ¿Por qué?- Dice Monica llorando y rogando para que no se fuera Mery

-Lo siento las reglas son las reglas.- Dice Mclean y le lanza el paracaídas tan fuerte a Mery que la empuja.

-¡Gana por nosotras Monica!- Gritaba Mery cayendo

-Lo hare amiga lo hare.- Dice Monica Llorando

-Un momento Oliver.- Dice Mclean y lo empuja a la puerta y se cambia su luz por la luz rosa oscuro de Onice y esta vez con desprecio a su equipo.-Ahora el nuevo capitán será Hugo.-Dice Mclean

-¿Eh?- Pregunta Hugo confundido

-En la próxima eliminación no serás eliminado.- Dice Mclean

* * *

Confesionario

Hugo: OHHHHHH SI CHICOS, SERE CAPITAN

Leaf: Se ve que Hugo será feliz como capitán

Dexter: No me molesta que sea capitán, a fin y acabo solo tiene inmunidad hasta que perdamos de nuevo y ya

Clyde: Al fin elimine a esas mocosas grr...

Monica: Esto no se quedara asi Argh

* * *

-Muy bien. Este episodio ha acabado, la segunda eliminada es Mery y ahora ¿Cómo se llevara Andy con Oliver tras saber su secreto? ¿Las chicas respetaran a Oliver de nuevo? ¿Quién ganara esta temporada? ¿A dónde iremos? Todo esto y más en ¡DRAMA TOTAL OC ATTACK! .- Dice Mclean soltando el pasaporte de Mery y se ven sus datos

* * *

**Votos:**

**Mery- 4 (Earth, Jessica, Craig y Jackleon)**

**Oliver- (Nuevo Viajero Amazónico) 2 (Anastacia y Onice)**

**Hugo- (Nuevo Capitán)2 (Marianita y Aiko)**

**Dexter-1 (Jack)**

**Datos de la eliminada 2**

**Pasaporte de Roma, Italia**

**Nombre: Melisa Ruth De Martino Astori**

**Alias: Mery**

**Edad: 16 años cumple el 8 de agosto**

**Estatura: 1,58 metros**

**Razón de su personalidad: Ella es muy unida con su hermana ya que se criaron de una familia de clase baja y como Monica era popular y Mery no pero esta le ayudaba a estudiar, por eso ella la considera a su vez como hermana como su mejor amiga.**

**Bueno acabe este capítulo, y va la segunda eliminada. Creo que debí hacer más chicas que entraran en la historia._. Pero bue… espero que les haya gustado este epi, dejen review por favor;-; Ok no XD pero la realidad, si pueden darme sus opiniones de cómo son estos chicos y chicas, pueden enviarme predicciones y ya saben, si su predicción tiene a mas**

**Adiós .D. se despide su amigo con adicción al café xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí el 4to capítulo de este Fic y quiero decirles que gracias por los reviews y Mensajes privados, aunque no sean muchos xD Y voy a seguir hasta acabarlo, sin más que decir inicia el capítulo 4 .D. **

-La última vez en Drama Total OC Attack, vimos como los concursantes fueron a Groenlandia para unos retos muy fríos, hubo concursantes que demostraron fuerza.- Se veía a Hugo levantando el trineo con un brazo.- Inteligencia.- Se veía a Dexter explicando cómo llegar.- Terror.- Se muestra la personalidad psicópata de Oliver.- Pero al final, Mery fue eliminada, dejando a uno menos para ganar ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿A dónde iremos? Todo esto y muchas cosas más en ¡DRAMA TOTAL OC ATTACK!

*Suena el intro de mi Fic*

Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú como estas?- Se ve a Aiko saltando del avión al rio amazonas en Brasil

En todo momento pienso en ti- Se ve a Craig y Anastacia besándose en Paris

Me preguntaste que quiero ser y la respuesta vas a aprender.- Se ve a Allison con ropa Azteca y persigue a Leaf y a Hugo con una lanza

Yo quiero ser famoso- Se ve a Oliver estudiando serpientes de Sudáfrica cuando acaricia a una asustando a Jessica

Muchos peligros puedo pasar.- Se ve a Onice y a Earth cayendo por las Cataratas de Niágara en Canada

Todo lo puedo soportar.- Se ve a Andy caminando descalza mientras unos tiburones que la siguen tienen que usar abrigos en Groenlandia

Nada en mi camino me va a detener.- Se ve a Jackleon evadiendo a los soldados y aliens del Área 51

Lo que yo quiero ser.- Se ve a Mónica y a Mery corriendo de unos osos pandas y unos chinos molestos en la Muralla China

Yo quiero ser Famoso.- Se ve a Clyde salvándole la vida a Molly cuando esta se cayó de La Estatua de la libertad

Nananananananananana.- Se ve a Dexter caminando y buscando pistas en Londres con Marianita y el avión pasa por encima de ellos y se ve al avión destrozando pirámides, edificios y arboles aparte de monumentos nacionales YO QUIERO SER, YO QUIERO SER QUIERO SER FAMOSO, YO QUIERO SER QUIERO SER FAMOSO.-

Los 2 equipos están cantando cada uno en una ala mientras el Chef acelera fuerte dejándolos a todos en el aeropuerto y suenan los silbidos del final de la intro y todos aterrizan sanos y salvo menos Aiko que ella cae sin paracaídas a un ala y Dexter la vio sorprendida y acaba la intro *

Todos los miembros de los viajeros se miran con odios los unos a los otros menos Rhode que está comiendo medio incomodo por las chicas*

-Vamos ¿Es en serio?-Grita Oliver y todos lo ven raro y se alejan de el -Bueno supongo que voy a co….-Dijo Craig hasta que Jessica le clavo la mano.- Au.- Grita Craig de dolor

-Lo siento me distraje amor Jejeje.- Dice Anastacia con una sonrisa

* * *

Confesionario

Oliver: Es oficial mis días en esta competencia están contados

Dexter: He oído rumores de que las chicas votaran por Rhode, tendremos que esperar para ver que pasara con él, no votare por él, no hice alianza ni nada solo que no votare por él, mis planes los revelare después

Hugo: Toda la pandilla odia a Oliver, es oficial. Debo evitar hacer una estupidez como la que hizo Oliver, pero… ¿Qué carajos hizo?

Jackleon: Para dentro de 1 mes este chico se ira

* * *

(Con los perdedores)

-Que hermoso día ¿no Clyde?- Le dice Molly a Clyde y le sonríe.

-Pues me da igual.- Dice Clyde.- Si aun así iremos a un lugar pésimo.- Continúa hablando Clyde.

-Al menos no son una pareja de miembros de distintos equipos.- Dice Andy y Clyde se pone rojo y le grita.

-¡No soy su novio!- Grita Clyde y el megáfono de Mclean habla

-Ya cálmense chicos, que ni siquiera hemos llegado.- Dice Leaf

-Estoy pensando a donde iremos…- Dice Dexter –

Chicos, chicas, favor de ir a la sala de reunión por favor…. ¡YA!- Grita Mclean y todos van

* * *

/REUNION TIME/ (Llegan los 16 chicos y notan que hay una un poste y un retrato de Mery en blanco y negro)

-Bueno ahora tendremos una molestia para el desayuno.- Dice Clyde a lado del poste

-¡Púdrete Donoven!-Grita Furiosa Monica

-Muy bien chicos cálmense y guarden su drama para el reto de hoy viajaremos a… ¡Australia!-Baja a todos los chicos del avión a empujones y caen en Australia. (En Australia) -Muy bien chicos su reto será simple, deberán ir hasta ese barranco.- Dice Mclean.- Pero como los viajeros ganaron el reto anterior tendrán derecho a ir en un todoterreno.- Dice Mclean y deja una caja con el auto y sus piezas aparte de una pequeña choza para armarlo, y para luego esquilar 3 ovejas de colores distintos.- Dice y se ven docenas ovejas de color café, blanco y negro.- El primer equipo en esquilar las 3 ovejas con símbolos de su equipo gana.- Dice Mclean.- Pero todo el equipo tiene que estar para el esquilado de ovejas, si no está un miembro no pueden iniciar la segunda parte. Jejeje.- Continúa Mclean y se va con el Chef riendo malvadamente

(Con las estrellas boxeadoras) -Bueno y aquí vamos a un largo camino.- Dice Dexter sarcásticamente mientras ve que el barranco está a kilómetros de ellos y empieza a llover.

-Y si será muy largo cerebrito.- Le dice Clyde sarcásticamente a Dexter. -Chicos ya cálmense.- Dice Molly mientras ve a los chicos y al equipo mojándose por la lluvia mientras los otros están como si nada armando el auto

-Si…. Si será un gran y largo camino…- Dice Andy suspirando viendo que paso de lluvia a tormenta y siguen caminando.

Confesionario

Molly: Todos los chicos de mi equipo están desesperados por la lluvia, será mejor que se calmen o podríamos perder

Leaf: Por todos los cielos, esto no puede ser peor.- Dice mientras bebe su café pero un fuerte viento se lo lleva.

Dexter: Algo aquí no pasa, Australia, en Verano y lloviendo, ¿Qué onda con esto?

(Viajeros Amazonicos)

-Bueno, ya estamos ganando esto y se nos hace muy fácil, sigan así.- Miente Jackleon apoyando al equipo.- Como me cambien de equipo planeare eliminar a Jessica.- Lo dice en su mente mientras ayuda a la construcción del auto

-¿Para que ira esto y esto?- Pregunta Aiko confusa viendo 2 piezas

-Creo que va por ahí.- Dice Jack ayudándola

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunta Oliver y todo el mundo empieza a insultarlo con excepción de Marianita.

-Chicos cálmense.- Dice Marianita suspirando y notando el cambio de personalidad de Oliver.- Es en serio.-Lo dice y Oliver se queda quieto.- Hora de huir….- Dice ella corriendo de la choza

-¡YAAAAAA! ¡SSSSSI VAN A QUERER SSSSSEGUIR INSSSULTANDO A RHODE LOSSSSS MATARE A TODOSSSSS! ¡ LOS MATARE A TODOSSSS!-Grita Oliver sacando un machete y todos los neumáticos quedan pinchados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo que todo el equipo corran aterrorizados huyan sin importarles nada.- ¡VENGAN ACA IDIOTASSSS NO LESSSS HARE DAÑO!- Grita buscándolos y el otro equipo los ve y se ríen

-No puedo creer que les pase esto.- Dice Leaf sentado al lado de Clyde y Molly en la lluvia -Debo admitir que esto es gracioso.- Dice Molly -Voy al baño.- Dice Clyde y se va

* * *

Confesionario

Oliver (Psicópata): Esssso essstuvo tan bien Jejeje Clyde: Muy bien, con Oliver débil puedo poner mi plan en acción

Andy: Pobre Oliver…. (Con Oliver buscándolos Clyde lo encuentra)

* * *

-Hey Rhode.- Dice Clyde con una sonrisa falsa viéndolo -¿Qué quieresssss?- Le dice sarcásticamente

-Pues esto.- Grita Clyde lanzándole un puñetazo que dejo inconsciente a Oliver y lo dejo en una caverna y va con los chicos.

* * *

Confesionario

Clyde: Perfecto (La lluvia se pone peor)

-¿Como a qué horas son?- Pregunta Hugo.

-Como las 3 de la mañana.-Dice Dexter y todo el equipo duerme

* * *

(En un árbol) -¡Rhode está muerto!- Grita Jackleon- ¿Todos a favor?-Grita Earth y todos lo apoyan

* * *

Confesionario

Jackleon: Ahora mi plan será no encontrarlo y perder el reto, y en caso de que ganemos, tengo a quien eliminar Hugo: ¡Vamos a ganar chicos!

* * *

(A las 11 de la mañana siguiente llegan las estrellas y los viajeros viendo serios entre ellos)

-Bueno Estrellas pueden iniciar su reto.- Dice Chris y todos los Viajeros se ven serios.- Viajeros, ustedes no pueden empezar hasta que Oliver llegue.- Continuaba Mclean y las estrellas empezaban a saltar y esquilar muchas ovejas sin éxito.

* * *

/SONG TIME/

-En Australia hemos de estar.- Cantan Hugo y Onice mientras jalan a Leaf y a Molly

-Mientras nosotros hemos de ganar.- Cantan Molly y Leaf hasta que Leaf se estrella seco contra el piso.- ¡Au!- Grita Leaf

-Y nosotros aquí esquilando para continuar.- Canta Dexter –

Y siguiendo sin éxito hasta al fin una oveja encontrar.- Canta Clyde encontrando una oveja

-Y subiendo la montaña para iniciar de nuevo.- Canta Andy viendo rara a Leaf y a Molly cargando al chico herido de la cabeza

-Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada.- Canta Jackleon viendo a todo el equipo

-Si claro nada.- Cantan sarcásticamente todos los chicos.

-Algo aquí no cuela.- Canta Monica

-Que, ¿No están tratando de ayudar a Oliver?- Canta Onice. -Si me pregunto porque lo hacen.- Dice Monica esquilando

-Eso a quien le importa, si nosotros vamos a….- Canta Leaf. -Ganar.- Cantan todas las estrellas encontrando a la segunda oveja.

/SONG END/

* * *

-Bueno chicos, ya llevamos 2 ovejas.- Dice Clyde.- Ahora donde estará la tercera.- Salta Clyde y una oveja le muerde la nariz y la esquila.- No esta no era y me mordió la nariz la maldita.- Grita Clyde a la oveja mientras le sangra un poco la nariz y Molly lo ve.

-¿Estas bien?- Le dice amablemente a Clyde -Me lo dices cuando me muerde una oveja en la nariz.- Le dice seriamente.- Si, gracias.- Le continua hablando.

Confesionario

Molly: Donoven es muy serio y lo sé, solo que desearía saber porque lo es hasta conmigo, digo, no es porque me guste.-Se sonroja.

Aiko: ¡Yahoo! Pero debemos perder para eliminar al chico serpiente, si a mí me agrada

Jack: Ya estoy empezando a desconfiar en mi equipo iré por Rhode.- Dice y se va a buscar a Oliver. -Tengo que ir al baño.- Dice Jack, vuelvo en 3 horas

(En algún otro lugar como por las 12:30 de la tarde)

-Ah que paso… me duele el cuerpo.- Dice Rhode mientras despierta de donde lo había golpeado Clyde.- Que es esto.- Ve un poco de comida y agua y se la come.

-Espero que estés bien Rhode.- Lo levanta Jack y se lo lleva cargando en su hombro mientras cubre su herida de la cabeza.

-¿Vamos ganando o perdiendo?-Pregunta Oliver.

-La realidad, no se estábamos perdiendo, ahora tengo que ocultarme para que el equipo no me vea y me eliminen por ayudarte.- Dice Jack y se esconde y regresa a su lugar sin ser descubierto.

-¿Cómo vamos?- Pregunta Jack a Earth.

-Vamos perdiendo 2-0.- Dice Earth, al menos hemos conseguido una oveja, ellos siguen sin suerte con 2.

-Ya voy.- Corre Oliver, y se pone el arnés y baja y atrapa y esquila una oveja quedand al poco tiempo Anastacia consigue otra

-Vamos Molly.- La anima Clyde mientras esta le sonríe, y antes de que salte Jackleon corta la cuerda para que caiga seco.

-¡Molly!- Grita Clyde y salta sin arnés para abrazarla y amortiguarle la caída cayendo todo su peso y el de ella en su brazo izquierdo y una oveja le pateo muy fuerte el ojo derecho

-¡Clyde! Chicos, necesito ayuda. Clyde esta inconsciente.- Decía Molly gritando y llorando y ella y unos pasantes se lo llevan al cuarto médico del avión.

-Bueno, el estará bien, solo que tendrá que recibir una operación seria, Molly y el quedan fuera del reto y ustedes continúen.- Dijo Mclean medio raro y ambos equipos consiguen las ultimas ovejas simultáneamente.

-¿Y quién gano?- Pregunta Craig viendo a todos

-Bueno, ya que ambos equipos consiguieron sus ovejas, voy a hacer una última prueba antes de que nos vayamos a la eliminación, que por cierto, esta vez hay 2 cambios, uno para el equipo que gane puede decidir a quién cambiar del equipo contrario por uno suyo y el cambio de eliminación normal.-Dice Mclean.- El reto será estar dentro de esa jaula con Koalas furiosos mientras a 3 de ustedes les ponemos un tazón con hojas de eucalipto, si alguien se le cae su tazón esta fuera del reto, ¿Entendieron?-Dice Mclean y mete a Craig, Leaf, Earth, Oliver, Monica y a Onice en la jaula y los Koalas empiezan a atacarlos

-Tranquilo Leaf, controla tu mala suerte.- Decía Monica mientras lo apoyaban y los koalas seguían arañando a todos y a Craig se le cae el tazón y salía un marcador que decía 2-3

* * *

Confesionario

Craig: Como iba a aguantar unos 100 koalas y todos arañándote a su vez

Molly: Ya oí, Clyde estará bien, pero le van a tener que amputar su brazo y quitarle el ojo porque la caída y la patada inutilizaron totalmente su brazo y su ojo.- Se pone a llorar.- Todo por mi culpa

* * *

-Y Onice esta fuera.- Gritaba Mclean y también pierde Leaf.- Y Leaf se une.-Dijo Mclean viendo que todo dependía de Monica y pierde también.- Monica estas fuera, los viajeros ganan.- Anuncia Mclean -Queremos que Jack se vaya con las estrellas y que se nos una Hugo.- Anuncio Earth y cambian de equipos. -Como no hay capitán, todos pueden ser eliminados de las estrella

* * *

/ELIMINATION TIME/

*Se encuentra la mesa de las estrellas solo que aparece un cuadro en un poste a blanco y negro de Mery*

-Bueno chicos, ustedes saben la temática, pero la hare distinta, ahora les dire quien se salva.-Dice Mclean.- Clyde queda automáticamente inmune.- Se ve a Clyde con un ojo de vidrio y con una cicatriz.- Y eso significa que 3 de los 8 votos se anulan, dejando en 5 para eliminar.- Continua hablando y los que se salvan son…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Molly, 0 votos.- La luz de ella se prende

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter, 0 votos.- Su luz se prende

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Onice, 0 votos.- Su luz se prende

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leaf, 0 votos.- Su luz se prende

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clyde, 3 votos anulados.- Su luz se prende

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monica, 1 voto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y el eliminado entre Andy y Jack por 3 votos es…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.And…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡JACK!- Grita Mclean y Jack se pone de rodillas.- Has sido eliminado, la razón fue porque descubrieron que ayudaste a Rhode.- Hablo Mclean y llega Hugo y se va Andy a los viajeros amazonicos

-No…. ¡ES UNA BROMA NO CHICOS! Linda broma je.- Dice y Jackleon le lanza el paracaídas y cae eliminado

Bueno, este episodio acabo. ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Quién ganara? ¿Clyde y Molly tendrán problemas por el accidente de Clyde?, todo esto y mucho mas en ¡DRAMA TOTAL

OC ATTACK!

* * *

**Votos**

**Jack: 3 (Jackleon, Hugo y Earth)**

**Andy: 1 (Nueva Viajera Amazonica)(Anastacia)**

**Monica: 1 (Nueva capitana) (Craig)**

**Clyde: 3 (Anulados) (Marianita, Oliver y Aiko)**

**Datos del eliminado 3**

**Pasaporte de Buenos Aires Argentina**

**Nombre: Jack Anderson Matthews**

**Edad: 18, cumple en noviembre 23**

**Estatura: 1,74**

**Razon de su personalidad: El siempre ha sido un chico engreído y orgulloso y no sabe perder, fue educado asi**

**Bueno aquí acabo el 3er eliminado, manden reviews, en serio me siento solito, ya se que por no mandar a pedir OC no tendre muchos que si hubiera hecho con OC suyos pero eso será para la temporada 2, espero que estén bien, adiós n.n**

**Recuerden, si adivinan al menos el puesto de 5 eliminados, sin contar a los 3 eliminados, un OC suyo puede entrar n.n  
**


End file.
